The disclosure relates to a throttle disk of a dynamic throttle of a hydraulic assembly of a vehicle brake system, with at least one disk surface which is formed by a rigid material. The disclosure relates, furthermore, to a use of such a throttle disk in a hydraulic assembly of a vehicle brake system.
Vehicle brake systems of modern motor vehicles, in particular of passenger cars, are equipped with externally controlled regulation of the brake pressure on associated wheel brakes. For this purpose, the vehicle brake systems have a hydraulic assembly in which, by means of pump elements, brake fluid can be conveyed under pressure to the wheel brakes or sucked away from these. The pump elements are configured as piston pumps, the pumping action of which pulses with the movement of the associated pump piston. In order to mitigate the resulting pulsation of the brake fluid stream, it is known to arrange a throttle disk in a fluid line of the vehicle brake system. The throttle disk can be deformed by the brake fluid stream and smoothing of the pressure profile in the fluid stream can thereby be achieved. For this purpose, the throttle disk is produced from comparatively rigid material, usually steel.